Isolation of digital signals communicated between devices is needed to reduce safety hazards as well as for noise robustness factors. Shock and fire hazards may result from digital signals that are not isolated. Additionally, excess noise may be introduced into the digital signals as a result of insufficient isolation. Thus, electrical isolation of digital signals being transmitted between devices, while still allowing the digital signal to be transmitted across an interface between the devices, is a necessary requirement.
Interface components, operating to communicate digital signals between devices, may be utilized to isolate the digital signals. Isolator channels are components for electrically isolating digital signals and may be employed in interface components for such a purpose. Isolator channels are uni-directional components, while digital signals may be bi-directional. Thus, one isolator channel may be utilized to transmit a digital signal in one direction, while a second isolator channel is needed to transmit the digital signal in an opposite direction. For example, the first isolator channel may be used for communication from a transmitter to a receiver, while the second isolator channel may be used for communication from the receiver to the transmitter.
When a digital signal reaches an interface between devices, it is necessary to determine the intended direction of the signal to allow for an isolator channel operating in the intended direction to be utilized to electrically isolate the digital signal. Thus, a need exists for a process and component to manage and control the direction of the signal across the interface.